


The vlog of a modern elf

by randomwritings



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, M/M, Possible Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, intersex Erestor, other tags I cant think of, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwritings/pseuds/randomwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Erestor never sailed along with a few other elves who now live around the new world. One day Glorfinfdel picks up a video camera and vlogs his and Erestor's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vlog of a modern elf

June 1st 2015

" So here we are!"A smiling blonde waves in a wall mounted mirror while in his other hand he holds a camera. He pokes at a few buttons making the image go in and out for a moment before being satisfied "Right..One again. We have finally arrived at our new apartment. And when I say we I mean myself and my fiance.." The camera moves to show a large open space complete with large windows and a modern kitchen with boxes on the dark counter "Erestor?"

The blonde moves around with the camera pointed down to show bright blue converse shoes and tight dark jeans. He pans around the hallway as a 'ding' can be heard and he moves down the hall to come up to the opening doors of a elevator. Once opened a shorter male comes into view with long black hair tied into a bun on his head and dark eyes positioned in a glare.

"You have got to be kidding me" The other sighs and against the bag over his shoulder "I thought you were joking when you told about this ..what is it? Vlogging? thing"

"Oh come now, Russ. It could be fun" The camera moves to show the blonde leaning down to press a kiss to Russ's cheek then moves away to allow him to exit the elevator "This is my beautiful, amazing and grumpy fiance, Erestor."

"Glorfindel..I swear. I will break that" Erestor looks back at the camera as he walks ahead towards the apartment, A low laugh can be heard and the camera turns to show the still smiling Glorfindel with happy bright blue eyes.

"Isn't he charming? Deep down he is a softy. I have known him for many, many years. Took a while but I finally snagged him as my own"

"I am regretting it right now" Erestor's voice can be heard as Glorfindel heads into the apartment "You are meant to be helping me not running around with that thing in your hand"

"But I am helping. I am making sure we have memories." The camera gets set down on the counter facing Erestor with his hands on his hips. Glorfindel comes into the frame and wraps his arms around his fiances waist then presses a kiss to him lips "It could be fun"

"But I feel like I am being watched" Erestor wraps his arms around Glorfindel's neck and glances at the camera as the blonde kisses his neck.

"In a way you are but at the same time not. I bet everyone who sees this will think you are the most beautiful elf in all the world"

"So this will be seen? You want to give people a view into our lives?" Erestor makes Glorfindel face him "Is that safe? You know the few of us left worry about some humans still not taking to kindly to us"

"Maybe if they see we are normal just like them then they will stop. I don't think we live any different then the humans besides the immortal part and well your lovely condition" A grin comes to the taller elf's face and he nuzzles his partner.

"Gods can we not speak of that? I don't feel like letting the world know about how i was built different. Not right now" Erestor lets out a sigh and pulls away from the other and walks towards the camera to pick it up 

"Fine..But if it gets to much I have the right to tell you to end it. yes?"

Erestor points the camera at Glorfindel and the blonde nods then reaches for the camera but its moves away from his reach fallowed by a soft laugh.

"Oh no no..I have it now. You look more pleasing to the eye anyways "

"We both know that is a lie, my dear. After so many years together you must know how lovely you are" Glorfindel pouts getting another laugh.

"Maybe I just like to hear it? You never know. Come..im sure you want to do some showing around" 

A big smile appears on Glorfindel's face and he hurries down the only hall in the apartment. He opens a door to show a room with a large unmade bed in the middle and boxes all over the floor.

"Well this clearly our bedroom. Our bed which Erestor picked out. Said it was just soft enough to remind him of back home though I believe that one had more bounce to it" Glorfindel winks at the camera and a small shoe flies towards him making him duck while laughing.

"Some details need not be shared thank you!"

"Don't be so shy, love. Anyway..we have a nice view of the city but are up high enough not to hear much of it. Another pick from my lovely other half. I think you make most of the choices in our relationship don't you?" Glorfindel presses his hand to the window as he looks out and down at the passing cars.

"For the last few thousand years yes. Alright, love, next room" Erestor fallows Glorfindel out of the bedroom into another good sized room with shelves holding books and a large window.

"This is our spare room. Not really sure why we have one or what it will be used for. For now Russ has placed his books in here so it is like storage" Shrugging Glorfindel leans the room and leads Erestor back to the living room and kitchen area " Kitchen..Living space. Empty until we get our stuff up here"

"Which we should be doing right now. You promised me a nice relaxing dinner and at this rate we will be done late tonight" There is a sigh as Erestor turns slowly in the middle on the space to get it all "it is very nice to have a change after years in the other town we lived in"

"It is nice. Spend a good few years here there where ever your heart wishes. Alright, Darling, you are right about getting it done" Smiling Glorfindel comes over and takes the camera away to point it at them both 

"Lets get moved in. I love you"

"I love you to" Erestor leans up and presses a kiss to the blonde lips just as the he shuts the camera off.


End file.
